La gran pantalla
by sakura-txell
Summary: Último año. Descubre qué pasa cuando Harry y Hermione juran solemnemente que hacen travesuras y la escuela entera los descubre gracias a un nuevo artilugio del profesor Dumbledore.


LA GRAN PANTALLA 

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mudo pertenecen a J K Rowling. Mía sólo es la siguiente historia_

Harry y Hermione habían iniciado su relación hacía unos cinco meses y ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. El único inconveniente que tenían era que no podían demostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás, ya que se trataba de una relación en secreto. Los únicos en la escuela que sabían que ambos estaban juntos eran Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville y, la verdad, se enteraron durante una tarde lluviosa en Grimmauld Place cuando los dos tortolitos olvidaron de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

Todo empezó un mes después de que finalizara su sexto año cuando los seis amigos se volvieron a reunir en la que ahora era la casa de Harry. Sin embargo, el muchacho había tenido que pasar cuatro largas semanas con sus tíos, que, según había dicho el joven mago, no le habían tratado tan mal. Hermione, por supuesto, había estado muy preocupada. Y aquellos que tuvieron que pasar esas pocas semanas con ella antes de la llegada de Harry sabían las verdaderas razones. Hermione no sólo estaba tremendamente preocupada por su mejor amigo, sino que estaba enamorada de él. Y lo estaba desde hacía aproximadamente un año. Lo que ella desconocía, y que Ron, Giny, Luna y Neville en cambio sí sabía, era que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, tenía exactamente el mismo problema.

El joven estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y lo estaba desde hacía aproximadamente un año.

Esas cuatro semanas fueron el mismísimo infierno para ellos, y no pudieron esconder las emociones que corrían por sus venas delante de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place durante ese caluroso verano, es decir, todo el clan de los Weasley y la Orden del Fénix al completo, así como los Granger, los Lovegood y los Longbottom, que habían sido invitados por Harry.

Lo primero que Hermione hizo cuando Harry apenas entró en la casa fue tirarse sobre él y, gracias a sus reflejos como buscador, Harry pudo cogerla antes de acabar en el suelo. Sentían sus corazones salirse del pecho mientras se abrazaban... Pero, las cosas buenas siempre se acaban. Así que, al oír el carraspeo del señor Granger, la pareja tuvo que separarse. Hermione no podía contener su sonrisa. Harry estaba, al fin, junto a ella.

El día siguiente fue extraño. Harry y Hermione, sentados uno al lado del otro, apenas se hablaron, puesto que estaban avergonzados. Y esta situación se alargó tres días. Sus amigos se encontraban incómodos y la pareja no podía evitar darse cuenta.

Como llovía, no pudieron salir fuera, así que pasaron el día en el interior de la vieja casa. Harry, que no se encontraba bien a causa del silencio de Hermione, se fue a su habitación. Hermione empezó a sentirse extremadamente desesperada cuando vio como su figura salía del salón. Cuatro caras se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron como la chica se levantaba de golpe y salía torpemente de la habitación para buscar a Harry. Ella llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio, abrió la puerta y entró.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Jadeaba. Volaba. En el cielo. Envuelta por todo tipo de nubes. Y se sentía totalmente liberada. Ya no era virgen.

Harry tampoco lo era. Y el también estaba volando por el cielo.

Si dos horas antes alguien les hubiera dicho que algo así pasaría entre ellos aquella tarde, se hubieran puesto a reír. Muy fuerte. Pero lo habían hecho.

Y deseaban repetirlo.

Así que repitieron.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

En mitad del cuarto orgasmo de los amantes, la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Se oyeron cuatro gritos de asombro. Y la puerta rápidamente se cerró.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

La cena de aquella noche resultó ser _realmente_ extraña. Dos caras, sin duda alguna, brillaban, pero cuatro más parecían contentas, aliviadas por fin... y completamente rojas. Las dos primeras caras se encontraron con las otras cuatro, y sus miradas volvieron velozmente a sus platos repletos de buena comida.

Dos horas más tarde, todos disfrutaban de la privacidad de la cálida biblioteca, y su discusión terminó en un acuerdo: 'No digáis nada'

Y el verano siguió. Y una pareja se divirtió mucho.

En secreto, por supuesto

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Llegaba el final de aquel verano, y los Weasleys y los padres de Hermione descubrieron lo que tuvo lugar aquella 'tarde lluviosa' y lo que tuvo lugar 'el resto del verano' gracias a una broca con poco éxito de los mellizos. Harry mantuvo una importante conversación con el señor Granger sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia su única hija. Y obtuvo su consentimiento. Mientrastanto, las dos mujeres de la familia tuvo una interesante charla sobre útiles herramientas.

Y cinco maravillosos meses después, la pareja copulaba como conejitos, cachondos conejitos, en el cuartel de los Prefectos en Hogwarts. No podían sentirse más completos ni más enamorados.

En secreto, por supuesto.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Una tarde, a mediados de noviembre, Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, llevando su uniforme de quidditch. Ya era hora de cenar y estaba hambriento después de la sesión de entrenamiento. Pero no de comida.

Hermione Granger estaba estirada sobre su cama leyendo Hogwarts: una historia otra vez cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Y de repente, estaba hambrienta. Pero no de comida.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

El Gran Salón estaba a rebosar de estudiantes y de profesores que querían comer. Sin embargo, los elfos domésticos iban extrañamente retrasados. Mientras esperaban que apareciera el gran banquete, se entretenían con conversaciones sobre maquillaje y quidditch, o con interesantes revistas y los últimos rumores del mundo mágico. Otros observaban atentamente la enorme pantalla que colgaba en la pared encima de las grandes puertas. Era algo que el profesor Dubledore había añadido a la decoración de la sala para su propia diversión. Mostraba lo que los estudiantes hacían, sin tener en cuenta la hora o el lugar. Cambiaba cada quince o treinta minutos, según el interés de los acontecimientos que emitía. La pantalla, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño problema: no se apagaba (que los estudiantes y el resto del personal docente supiesen, aunque claramente se podía asumir que un profesor con un brillo especial en los ojos si sabía) y tendía a exponer los comportamientos más traviesos.

Cuando la pantalla cambió a los cuarteles de los Prefectos, se escucharon boqueadas de sorpresa. Y el Gran Salón cayó en el más profundo de los silencios.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hermione estaba bajo un Harry muy sudado, besándolo con todo su ser, desesperada y ansiosamente. Ella llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y Harry, colocado entre sus cremosos muslos, quería sacárselo inmediatamente.

Empezó con su jersey. Una vez éste desapareció detrás de la espalda del muchacho, empezó a desabotonas la blanca camisa de su Mione, muy... muy despacio. Hermione no se quedaba atrás: ya tenía a Harry en calzoncillos. Cuando a Hermione sólo le quedaban las braguitas, sus besos se convirtieron en feroces, peligrosos. Ambos se deshacieron de sus últimas prendas y Harry hizo lo que quiso con su apasionada novia.

Ella no podía pensar. Dejó que Harry la besara, la acariciara, la tocara, la venerara ... y la amara.

Y él la amó.

Fue dulce y gentil. Largos besos, respiraciones entrecortadas, sus gemidos y sus suspiros eran irregulares y desesperados.

Y volaban en el cielo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Todos los ojos del Gran Salón estaban pegados a la pantalla, la cual les informaba de las actividades que los Prefectos estaban llevando a cabo en la intimidad de su habitación.

Cuatro de esas caras estaban familiarizadas con dicha actividad (posiciones, tamaños, gritos, nombres, manos...), así que empezaron a cenar ya que la comida había aparecido.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

La saciada pareja no se movía. Disfrutaban de su cercanía, sus cuerpos aún unidos. Para ellos, no era suficiente. Necesitaban más.

"Hey", dijo Harry, su voz ronca.

"Hola", Hermione respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, mientras ella paseaba una mano por el bien formado abdomen de Harry.

"Te amo", Harry dio con sinceridad. Lamió su cuello y jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, causando un escalofrío a la joven.

"Yo también te amo, cielo", dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente. Sus lenguas entrelazándose y saboreando la boca del otro.

"Voy a hacer la cena porque sino llegaríamos muy tarde" él rió.

"Valió la pena", soltó con su voz de sabelotodo.

"Sin duda alguna"

"Sabes... hoy te he echado de menos"

"Lo siento pero me requerían en el entrenamiento"

"Lo sé", le dijo con una carcajada. "Creó que quizás es hora de que aprenda a volar. De esa forma tendrás tus dos cosas preferidas juntas, y..."

"A lo mejor yo podría enseñarte", la interrumpió y se colocó de costado "tendríamos lecciones privadas". Hermione asintió, sus finas manos exploraban su trasero. "Mmm... e intentaríamos...", movió sus cejas seductoramente.

"Yo no lo habría expresado mejor"

"Es un trato, entones. Y ahora, si me lo permites, voy a preparar nuestra cena" Harry dijo alegremente.

Harry se separó de Hermione y se levantó y, totalmente desnudo, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Ella no evitó pensar 'Dios, soy una mujer muy afortunada'.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Todas las bocas del Gran Salón estaban abiertas. Cuatro de ellas llenas de exquisitos manjares. Conocían a la perfección las habilidades culinarias de Harry. Siempre sabían bien.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

La pantalla cambió de la habitación a un pasillos vacío. Todos, viendo el desinterés del pasillo, empezaron a comer, sus mentes aún en el cuerpo desnudo de Harry.

Dumbledore tenía en sus ojos su enigmático brillo. Minerva McGonagall estaba roja como un farolillo después de tal exhibición. La profesora Trelawney murmuraba algo parecido a un 'Yo ya lo sabía' y la cara de Severus Snape estaba adornada por su ceño fruncido.

Los Slytherins no lo entendía, los Hufflepuffs pensaban que era agradabe, los Ravenclaws querían estudiarlo más de cerca, y los Gryffindors parecían muy orgullosos: Hermione Granger era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja recibió muchas miradas, sonrisillas y algunos silbidos y aplausos cuando entraron al Gran Salón para tomar un merecido desayuno tras sus agotadoras actividades.

No entendieron por qué.

_Nota de la autora: Este fanfic es la traducción de una historia original en inglés, cuya autoría también es mía, titulada Screen, Screen. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad algún review._

_Hasta pronto._


End file.
